Mermaid Kisses
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Rigmond Port contained many hidden secrets, locking away a boy whose beauty could cause insanity.  Bodie was thoroughly confused, how could he be alive if he died drowning? The boy looked just like the painting...BoGlitch


Title: Mermaid Kisses

Pairings: BoGlitch

Warnings: Glitch is underage and yaoi

Bodie smiled brightly as the sunlight touched his skin, finally he could breathe the fresh air. They had finally arrived at Rigmond Port.

After being crammed in a car for 8 hours he was finally able to stretch his cramped limbs, to feel the sun on his skin and smell the ocean air. It had been especially difficult with his height, and having to stay motionless in the car made his limbs tired and tight with pain. Blue eyes finally scanned the area, taking in the wonderful environment and sighing in delight. The ocean had always provided a cool comfort, where he could just relax and float gently on waves. It also promised loads of fun, splashing and swimming in it's blue depths with dear friends. Bodie kicked his shoes off and sprinted towards the shore, enjoying it's soft yet firm sand between his toes. Even as the sand stuck to his skin he didn't mind, earth was always so welcoming. Mother nature had provided the world and it's inhabitants life, along with such bright colors, wanting to create a beautiful eco-system with a natural balance. The blonde's thoughts drifted to the his bleach home filled with nothing but smog and gray, looming towers that covered the baby blue sky.

Bodie quickly glanced up, admiring the fluffy clouds sailing softly in the sky. It's baby blue backdrop seemed endless, stretching far beyond his line of sight and curling around the world with it's beautiful wallpaper.

Mother nature and Father time had truly created something beautiful.

Bodie couldn't complain as he saw the shells and small smooth pebbles washed up on the shore. They all differed in colors and catching mixes from the whole spectrum, Bodie's favorite being the midnight black pebbles(it was a plus if it was 'C' shaped and resembled a crescent moon). Looking back at his friends setting up he decided that they were doing okay and didn't need another set of hands. The soft roar of the waves couldn't overpower the bright chattering of his loquacious friends.

Bodie peeled off his bright yellow flannel and his black shorts, he had his swimming trunks underneath and slowly proceeded into the water. It's cool touch made him bite back a shiver but he continued to tread into deeper water, hoping to adjust to the sudden coldness of the water. Finally he went under, opening his eyes and trying to see through the somewhat foggy water. His world was tinted blue, seeing the green seaweed gather towards the rocks, and noticing the mushy black sea mud. He stuck his feet in the inky seafloor, almost laughing at it's squishy and malleable nature. His lungs began to fail him, tightening with an urgent need for air, the lifeguard propelled himself upward, breaking the surface with a loud crash of water. Laughing loudly he motioned to his friends to join him, "The water's great!"

Soon the girls and boys jumped out of their clothes, running in nothing but swimsuits and charging towards the ocean. Some shrieked from the chill and soon enough guys were picking up girls and throwing them into the musky waters. Everyone began to play, splashing and sloshing in the water, slapping it's surface to attack their fellow teenagers. Bodie participated in the water fight, hiding beneath the surface in order to avoid their flimsy attacks. Finally the war ended, every deciding to go into teams and play chicken fights instead. Bodie stayed out of this game, his height giving a very unfair advantage to whichever team he joined.

Instead he swam by himself, enjoying the somehow warm water flow and swirl around him, encasing him in a sea of comfort and bliss. Soon enough he began to lean back, allowing his legs to float and be carried with the soft current. Closing his eyes he swayed with the waves, feeling his limbs become light and his breathing soon became a steady rhythm and he relaxed onto the ocean. He felt like a child again, being cradled gently by his father, his soft sway and strong arms enveloping him in a sweet embrace. Bodie lost balance, leaning back and soon his arms began to flail, trying to regain his footing and ultimately his balance.

His father had died a few years back.

Bodie laughed yet it was simply a forced sound, it had been 4 years already, yet the tears already began burning his eyes. He quickly shut them, swimming in a random direction to avoid the thoughts of his wonderful father.

He was the greatest man in the world. Bodie looked up to him, his home and family a high symbol of his status. Even as a painter he was successful, having multiple works hung in museums world wide. His art studio was his beautiful empire, ranging from paintings to sketches, his art styles changing and adhering to the popular vote. Yet even as his paintings conformed to society's ideas, they also managed to be entirely unique and abstract. Bodie loved this world of colors and lines, and he too wanted to be just like his father.

Daddy got into a mess though.

His past turmoils caught up with him, the war also plagued his mind and created a living hell for him. Soon he couldn't bear to live, carrying some unknown guilt in his body, even though he had money and a loving family his mind was trapped in his depression, killing his love and he became blind to his blessings. He wanted distractions, so he drank away the nights and snorted white powder during the days. He couldn't stop, and he began to deteriorate, forgetting about his family and his wife. Bodie had tried to get his out of it, tried so hard to get him to stop doing this. Even the blonde who was in 7th grade saw and understood the damage the man was doing to himself. Bodie cried and wept, his heart breaking at the fact that his father was practically committing suicide.

His mother got a divorce, breaking up the home and kicking out the broken man.

Bodie remembered the day his mother kicked out his father, and even as he called out to his father, his father stared back with a glazed look in his eyes, simply staring back. "Who're you?", Bodie felt his whole life shatter, his dad couldn't even recognize him. Somehow this great man became a fiend, only fighting for his powder and his booze.

Bodie witnessed the fall of a great empire.

Soon his father died from overdosing, he had mixed all kinds of drugs and finally died. Bodie wasn't allowed to go to his burial, and soon the memories would appear behind closed lids, and somehow his dreams became a slide show of his childhood. Bodie could only carry the shards of his broken heart, dragging them into his final year of middle school. He never smiled, truly smiled and fell into a cold and lonely depression. His mother became concerned and he got a psychiatrist, along with a bottle of anti-depressants.

Bodie missed all the trips and their time spent together, and his father faded from his life completely. No pictures or mementos lined the walls, and it was if he was never there. The pain of seeing his father' face proved to be too painful, and it was erased from his life completely. What Bodie hated the most was his mother's tears. She had been married to James for 11 years and she couldn't even look at her own son, he looked just like his father. Bodie soon grew to hate his own reflection, sneering whenever he gazed into dead blue pools. His mother worried often, asking him to at least try to smile. He complied, he just wanted his mother to be happy.

Soon smiling became a facade, and he could pretend to be happy. One year had passed since his father's death yet he could not cry. Bodie easily lied to everyone, faking his constant happiness was a complete lie. He hated pity, and he wanted to be strong. Yet somehow a blank void filled within his body, his feelings of both happiness and sadness suppressed. He felt nothing, his whole life was simply plain, boring and meaningless.

The second year had flown by, once again his feelings stunted and the nothingness instead took over. Soon enough he stumbled onto his father's studio, rummaging through the things to hope for some kind of reaction. He noticed a hidden pile of paintings and a lone journal. His blue eyes could not help but wonder what the paintings showed and what was written in the book. His hands quickly opened the old leather book, dusting off the cover to reveal a muddy brown color. Leafing through the pages he soon stumbled onto the more recent entries, his eyes scanning over the thin somewhat faded cursive.

_I saw the most beautiful boy at the Rigmond Port, I swore he was the most beautiful child I had ever laid eyes on. I don't even think he was a boy, I want to say he was a mermaid. Well in this case it would be merman but he was simply gorgeous in the water. His mischievous eyes had dragged me away from the original scene and I instead redirected my attention to him. Soon the day turned to night and as the sun set, I noticed he had simply disappeared. I cannot fathom how he was able to escape my sights without any kind of sound, and the last I saw him he dove underwater and simply never returned. I want to see him again. Maybe I can finish my painting of him._

Blue eyes finally glowed with curiosity, and he felt something in his heart swell. Somehow this was something to feel for, maybe this would allow him to let go of his grief and pain. Bodie snuck the leather book into his room, his mother hated it when he went through dad's stuff.

_I saw him again! He was there at Rigmond Port again-_

He continued to read each passage, following the pattern, noticing the spiral of madness that his father fell victim to;

_I don't know what he is or where he came from but I need him-_

Bodie wanted to scream at the insanity that lied on those pages;

_He is my God-_

Panic arose in his heart but he had to know the end, he had to know everything;

_I want to fuck him senseless, to taste his body and give him the ultimate pleasure-_

Desperate to finish he came to the last passage, paling as he realized many of the reasons that his father had brooded over. What scared Bodie the most was the constant infatuation with the supposed merman. Bodie began to fear that his father was crazy long before the drugs entered his system.

_This is truly his kingdom. He is the proper owner of the ocean and yet he hides from the crowd, saving the occasional swimmer from drowning. I am pretty sure he is aware of my presence by now. He's trying to run away but I simply cannot let his escape and leave my grasp. I had to nearly chase him in order to get a good view. Every time I see him he seems to get even more beautiful. His pearly white skin shines so nicely when wet. The sun's rays seem to give him a heavenly glow, and with obsidian hair he is defiantly a beauty. I can't help but dream about this boy, his essence and body are simply perfection. Yet I cannot but feel guilty staring at this child. I am married and have a lovely son yet I crave this boy and his body...I am a sick man. Nothing has been making sense and my art is becoming obsessive, but I am unable to stop this beautiful madness. I will sink deeper into my sin as I continue to stare at this boy, and lust for his small body. I want to touch and caress his hips, to kiss his rosy pink mouth and lace my fingers though raven hair. I had finally completed the painting and I would no longer have a reason to come here. So today I decided to approach the wonderful being, wanting to just have a moment with him._

With a shallow breaths Bodie could only stare at the book in horror;

_I ran into the water and pushed my way over to him, grabbing his wrist and trying to get him to look me in the eye, yet he screamed and pushed me away. I had always thought he looked at me with encouragement, he was enticing me to join his watery world. Yet he was screeching in sheer terror, and his eyes looked as frightened as a deer caught in headlights. He slipped out of my grasp, swimming and flailing as fast as he could, and I finally realize my horrible deeds. And since he doesn't love me then perhaps I am not meant to live. I cannot live without him. His rejection is the final key to my insanity and now I am afraid. I attacked a child, attempted to molest him! I can't even...Dear God what have I become?_

Warm tears rolled down Bodie's face and he cannot stop the flow of emotions that flood his senses. He had locked himself in his room all day reading the notebook, and now he knows everything. The insanity that lied beneath his father's mind, and corrupted him to the core. And without his anti-depressants he could no longer stabilize his emotions, and they came at him with a hard force.

Bodie remembered the painting and dashed back to the studio desperate to find the merman and see his face, to stare back into the cause of his father's madness. Finally a giant canvas hidden in the very back was the only one left, and Bodie gasped when he saw it.

It was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

The boy was exactly the epitome of beauty, with milky white skin and black hair. His round face had two rosy red lips that broke out into a beautiful smile. What truly mesmerized Bodie was the merman's eyes, stunning emerald eyes that held a lusty and playful gaze beneath the gems. Bodie fell in love with the picture, and realized how his father could fall into madness. Bodie sighed, the poor kid was probably so scared when he was grabbed. Smiling sadly he remembered a quick quote his father said, "Perception is reality, and you cannot deny a man of his reality. Yet somehow there are paradoxes created through emotions and misunderstandings. But no matter what a man is still entitled to his own reality."

With a sigh the blonde saw his father's reality, and this was simply too extreme. He would never be able to know what that boy looked like, he would never look like this. Bodie left the painting in the studio, instead hiding it in the dark closet. One last look at the closet and he locked the studio room, never opening it again after that trip. Even as he pulled himself away he could only wonder about the boy and his life. Finally a frown settled on Bodie's handsome face.

Something so beautiful shouldn't be so horrible.

After that his life changed, he stopped taking his pills and began to confront his emotions, dealing with them as they came. Soon he gained a stable ground, he could walk and smile and actually feel again. It was invigorating. Bodie couldn't believe he had lived so long without emotions, and he changed before entering high school. Each year passed and he began to finally mourn his father's death and with time he learned to forgive. He couldn't understand as a child but now as he was growing into a young man he had realized that he was able to survive.

Yet those green eyes stayed in his dreams, always marking the time he learned to live again.

The chilly water became too much for Bodie's body and he finally looked around. He couldn't see anyone, he was alone in the sea. Fear ran through his veins and weighed down his heart, pain exploding in his mind as he began to swim through the thick water. It was suffocating, and the blonde thought he was going to die, cold and alone. Finally he felt something grab his foot, trying to bring him below. Bodie freaked, kicking as hard as he could and screaming for help.

His fatigue finally weighed Bodie down, his strength leaving him. The force finally succeeded in dragging him beneath the surface, and Bodie struggled to see what was going to kill him. His eyes locked with emerald gems and the blonde knew he was enchanted. Water filled his lungs, and yet his eyes could not leave the mesmerizing pools of green, and the burning became unbearable.

Bodie choked and struggled to see the boy, and found himself gently being cradled in the boy's arms. Warmth spread through his body and he could feel the other boy's heartbeat. Bodie could make out vagrant black hair billowing with the waves and pink lips pulled into a thin line. His heart fluttered as his doom awaited him, yet he couldn't help but want to sigh happily, he had finally seen the beauty that caused insanity. Bodie soon fell into a comforting darkness, his ears picking up the sounds of crashing waves and his last image of the beautiful boy that had stolen his heart.

Bodie woke up on the shore, chest in pain and startled. People surrounded him, whispering once he finally awoke. Emilia was the first to hug him, crying with joy that he hadn't died. Bodie was thoroughly confused, how could he be alive if he died drowning?

The boy looked just like the painting...

He must have saved him, but it didn't make any sense, he was the one to drag Bodie down in the first place. "You were already in the boating area and you got dragged under, somehow ending up here close to the shore." Emilia explained, rubbing small circles on Bodie's back.

Bodie couldn't understand and Emilia thought it was best if he just take a nap on the van's roof. She sent up blankets and Bodie situated himself above the car, gazing at the stars. The once baby blue sky had become a midnight blue with tints of obscure purple and black, shining with stars. Bodie's mind drifted in and out of consciousness, jumping from admiring the night sky to pondering about the stars, smiling at the thought of the sky being a lampshade and the stars were the holes that allowed light to peek through.

He couldn't sleep, so he sat up carefully, instead watching his friends make a bonfire. It had come out to be a giant inferno, and even Bodie could feel the heat from the flames. Everyone cuddled and sang, their voices becoming a pleasant sound once the became united. Bodie looked out to the sea, it's black waters reflecting the pale moonlight. Somehow he was attracted again, he had to at least thank the boy. Bodie quietly climbed off the roof, careful not to alert anyone and went to the dock. He sat on the edge, long strong calves hanging off the edge and feet dangling just above the water. A soft splosh of water catches the blonde's attention and he finds himself looking down at jade colored gems.

The boy who saved him was here.

Bodie sucked in a breath, holding it and simply gawking at the boy's beauty. He held a grace with his posture, and his mischievous smile reminded Bodie of a snooty prince. The boy slowly approached Bodie, hesitantly reaching out with a thin pale hand and finally made contact with his leg.

"I'm Glitch" the strange boy spoke shyly.

Bodie felt his words jumble up in his head, wanting to say so much, "Hey, I'm Bodie."

The other boy finally smiled sweetly at him, slowly dragging his hand down towards his ankle and wrapping his fingers around it. Bodie immediately tensed, freezing in place and hoping that the boy would not drag him under again. Glitch saw his reaction and pulled away as if he was burned, "I'm sorry, you were scared and I can't swim that well above water." he softly apologized. The boy pulled his hands up to his chest and held them close to his heart.

Bodie relaxed, and his lips returned to a bright smile, "Yeah...thanks, I would have died had you not been there." The brunette flushed, his cheeks glowing a soft red illuminated by the moonlight. He shyly turned away, and Bodie spotted the green streak in his hair. Bodie got up, and leaned over the dock, lending out a hand, "How about we go hang out by the bonfire?" The other boy quickly became frustrated and snorted, "Nah I like it in the water better."

Bodie stared curiously at Glitch and continued to leave his hand out. The small boy became irritated, "Okay you can go back to your friends now." He pouted and Bodie blushed, the boy was adorable. Bodie continued to beg Glitch to join but his attempts were futile and finally the small brunette exploded, "I CAN'T BODIE! I HAVE TO STAY IN THE WATER OR I'LL DIE!" Bodie jumped back and he was left speechless, they boy was a merman?

Bodie didn't believe it, staring at Glitch, waiting for some kind of affirmative. Glitch went to shallow water and his beautiful tail was exposed. His creamy white hips gave way to a garish teal tail which sparkled with shades of blue green and aquamarine. The scales were small and moved according to Glitch. The fin of the tail was magnificent, stretching like a giant fan with wisps that resembled tree branches with dark blue leafs coming off. Every movement was graceful, Glitch's fluidity enchanting Bodie once again.

"So you are a merman..."Bodie breathlessly stated. His gaze soon became soft and Glitch was shocked to hear his response. Bodie continued, "My father...he loved you and he painted a picture of you. But your tail was not painted, it cuts off at the waist because of the water..."the blonde incessantly babbled.

The water rippled as Glitch once again returned to deeper water, smiling at Bodie's fawning, and he blushed, "Ummm I think I do remember a guy, he was scary though. I dunno, usually I forget the day after I fall asleep..." Bodie soon became crestfallen, "You mean you won't remember..." Glitch immediately turned to Bodie, "No, I'll remember you because I actually touched you. And I allowed you to see my tail, which make you a very special human." Bodie sighed with relief and smiled back at Glitch, "You are more beautiful than any human I know." The tall boy immediately stiffened and added quickly, "But you know I'm just a plain ol' human so yeah..." Glitch giggled and Bodie could feel his face heat up, "I think you're hot!"Glitch giggled behind his hand.

Bodie was happy that Glitch was fond of him, they continued chatting until Bodie couldn't stay up anymore. Glitch smiled sadly, "Well you should probably go now, your friends are probably all worried." Bodie tried to stay awake but he was finally feeling the events of the day. Bodie softly apologized, "I'm sorry, but I really do like you. I just wish that we could hang out more..."

"Hey, go to a shallow part and lay down facing the water." Bodie complied with Glitch's command and was face to face with Glitch. Glitch pulled himself up using the dock and kissed Bodie.

The blonde was euphoric. Tingles traveled up his spine and his nerves flared, their connection was simply jaw dropping. Bodie felt the air being sucked out of him and his heart began to hurt. Even though this was a delectable kiss somehow something was wrong.

Glitch screamed in pain, pulling away and whimpering with every movement. Bodie was frightened, he must have hurt Glitch somehow. Glitch began to cry, and the blonde noticed a musky red liquid staining the dark water. The leafy parts began to float on the surface and Glitch continued to cry out in pain. Bodie jumped in the water, linking hands with Glitch. The merman sobbed, "I can't do it. I'm not a merman...I'm sorry but I can't eat your heart." Bodie stared in shock as the pale boy continued, "Bodie I'm...I love you." Soon Glitch began to sway, emerald eyes rolling back and finally falling over.

Bodie wrapped his arms around him, clutching him gently as the boy continued to bleed. "What's wrong Glitch, I hurt you didn't I? I'm so sorry." Bodie broke down, he was a monster for hurting this beautiful creature. Glitch hit him swiftly, hand connecting with his face and leaving a stinging pain, "No I can't kill you! I'm a siren, and I was going to eat your heart...But I don't know why but I can't."

Bodie cradled Glitch, his tears still flowing freely. "Glitch," he whispered, "I love you, I just want you to stop hurting...please go ahead eat my heart." Glitch hit him again, "No you idiot, you'll die! I want to see you tomorrow and the next day and the day after that! Why am I feeling like this...I'm sorry but you don't love me, I put you under a spell." Bodie ignored Glitch and began to kiss his face, pressing butterfly kisses to his temples. Glitch relaxed a bit but was still tense with pain.

"I've been in love with you for longer...I saw the painting and I've been dreaming about you ever since...and talking to you was just so wonderful." Bodie began to nuzzle the young siren, "I love you. I love you. I love you."He pressed more kissed of creamy skin and smiled. "It's okay. I want you to feed off my love." Glitch began to weep again, "I told you I can't! I want you here with me!" Hiccups followed and Bodie began to hum a lullaby and Glitch's crying began to soften.

Glitch finally yelped once again, and Bodie began to beg, "Glitch do it! I want you to be able to live." Before the brunette passed out and gave Bodie one last kiss on the lips, "Is this what they call love? It's such a wonderful feeling...I just wish I had more time with you..." Soon his emerald eyes fluttered shut and Bodie cradled the dead siren. The tall man finally pulled the siren ashore and laid him on the soft sand. Bodie laid with him, crying as he tried to keep his body warm.

He cried himself to sleep.

The next morning came and his lovely siren was not beside him. Bodie frowned, he must have dissolved like how the mermaid did in the fairytale. He couldn't contain his anguish and sobbed, his heart breaking once more in his chest. He couldn't even save his siren from death and now his heart just couldn't bear the pain.

Bodie felt arms curl around his torso and kiss the nape of his neck. "Baby, I'm right here." Bodie sprung up at the sweet voice, spinning to see Glitch in front of him. "But how? You died in my arms..."Bodie hugged his siren tightly and began to cry out of joy.

"I was cursed Bodie and I didn't know how I could become human, and my siren-self died yesterday. See I have legs." Glitch bounced on his new legs, shifting somewhat awkwardly as he walked. "It took me awhile but I think I can walk. And I stole your shorts." Bodie blushed and smiled, "Glitch you are so beautiful."

"Really? I...Thanks. I still think you're hot." Glitch giggled behind his hand and Bodie chuckled as well, he was still the same Glitch he fell in love with. Bodie laced their hands together and pulled his little lover, "I have so many things to show you!" Glitch smiled and Bodie felt his heart melt, he was simply breath taking.

"I'd go anywhere as long as you are there my merman."Glitch teasingly replied.


End file.
